


Blattschuss

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, breaking up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Eigentlich hätte Thiel es von Anfang an wissen müssen. Und vielleicht hat er es ja auch gewusst, irgendwie, ganz hinten in seinem Kopf, in einer dieser Schubladen, die man nur sehr ungern aufmacht.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Blattschuss

Die Tür schließt sich leise, ganz behutsam.

Eigentlich hätte Thiel es von Anfang an wissen müssen. Und vielleicht hat er es ja auch gewusst, irgendwie, ganz hinten in seinem Kopf, in einer dieser Schubladen, die man nur sehr ungern aufmacht. 

Deshalb ist er auch nicht überrascht, als es dann wirklich passiert.

Verletzt, ja. 

Traurig, das auch.

Aber nicht überrascht. Nicht einmal das kleinste bisschen.

∞ ∞ ∞

„Musst du schon los?“ Thiel wälzt sich im Bett herum und reibt sich verschlafen die Augen. Boerne ist schon halb im Bad verschwunden, bis er die Antwort hört.  
„Frank, ich hab‘ dir doch erzählt, dass ich Professor Celestini vom Bahnhof abhole. Der Kongress beginnt am Nachmittag, und man hat meine Wenigkeit damit betraut, den werten Kollegen in die Münsteraner Gepflogenheiten einzuweisen.“ Boerne klingt energiegeladen, und Thiel verkriecht sich wieder in der warmen Decke, die noch ein bisschen nach dem schlafwarmen Boerne riecht. Aber die angenehme Bettschwere will sich nicht mehr einstellen, warum auch immer. Das mit dem Kongress muss er wohl vergessen haben. Boerne redet so viel, da entgehen ihm schon mal die ein oder anderen Kleinigkeiten.  
In Windeseile schießt Boerne wieder aus dem Bad, jetzt nach Rasierwasser und Zahnpasta duftend, und schlüpft in den Anzug, den er sich schon gestern rausgelegt hat. Thiel guckt ihm zu und findet es ein bisschen schade, dass der Körper, den er am liebsten mag, jetzt wieder in so viele Schichten verpackt wird. Als Boerne dem Bett noch mal zu nahe kommt, versucht er ganz vorsichtig, diese Schichten wieder zu entfernen, doch er wird nachdrücklich daran gehindert. Boerne lächelt entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid. Später, ja?“ Er gibt Thiel einen flüchtigen, minzfrischen Kuss und ist in Gedanken schon bei intellektuellem Geplauder und forensischer Fachsimpelei mit dem italienischen Kollegen.

∞ ∞ ∞

Müde schließt Thiel die Wohnungstür auf. Nach so einem anstrengenden Tag freut er sich nur noch auf was Leckeres zu essen, eine heiße Dusche und ein wenig Schmusen mit Boerne auf der Couch. Die Grundbedürfnisse, sozusagen. Über dem Verhör mit dem renitenten Dealer ist es spät geworden, und sobald sich die Tür öffnet, schnuppert Thiel erwartungsvoll in die Luft. Doch – nichts. Enttäuscht lässt er die Tür ins Schloss fallen. „Boerne?“, ruft er in die stille Wohnung. „Ich bin zuhause!“ Der Schlüssel klirrt in dem kleinen Schälchen, das Boerne extra für Thiels Schlüssel auf das kleine Bord neben der Tür gestellt hat. Weil er sie sonst immer verlegt.  
Die Wohnung ist leer und still und dunkel. Thiel holt sein Handy raus und hat schon beinahe die richtige Taste gedrückt, als ihm einfällt, dass Boerne wahrscheinlich noch immer bei dem Kongress ist. Vielleicht haben die Vorträge länger gedauert, oder es gibt eins dieser opulenten Abendessen, bei denen man ‚einfach dabei sein muss‘, wie Boerne immer sagt. Vielleicht hätte Thiel ja doch etwas besser zuhören sollen, denn ihn beschleicht der starke Verdacht, dass Boerne ihm das genaue Kongressprogramm erläutert hat.  
Thiel duscht und denkt an Boerne. Der futtert jetzt sicher erlesene Häppchen, trinkt teuren Wein und lacht höflich über die Witze von Leuten, die er beeindrucken will. Als Thiel dann in die Küche tappt, um sich Abendessen zu machen, hat er plötzlich überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr.  
Irgendwann geht er ins Bett. Von Boerne ist nach wie vor nichts zu hören und nichts zu sehen.

∞ ∞ ∞

Früh gehen und spät kommen, das wird irgendwie zur Gewohnheit in den nächsten Tagen. Der Kongress dauert eine Woche, und Thiel sieht von Boerne so gut wie gar nichts. Es kommt ihm beinahe vor wie früher, als sie noch nicht zusammen waren. Wobei, sogar da hat er Boerne öfter gesehen als jetzt.  
Wenn er aufwacht, steht Boerne meistens schon unter der Dusche, und wenn er einschläft, ist die Betthälfte neben ihm kalt und leer. Ein bisschen wie Thiels Innenleben. Einmal versucht er, wachzubleiben, und er schafft es auch. Es ist ein Triumph, als er hört und fühlt, wie Boerne gegen zwei Uhr früh neben ihm ins Bett krabbelt.  
Thiel schmiegt sich an ihn, küsst seinen Nacken und beginnt vorsichtig, an Boernes Pyjama herumzunesteln.  
„Nein“, flüstert Boerne. „Muss morgen früh raus.“  
Thiel stört das nicht. Er drückt sich ein wenig enger an Boerne, sodass dieser seine beginnende Erektion an seinem Hinterteil fühlen muss. „Ich hab‘ so Lust auf dich“, haucht er. „Und wir haben schon so lange nicht mehr-“  
Boerne schiebt seine Hände und damit Thiel entschieden weg. „Es ist spät, und wir müssen schlafen. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich bin müde, Frank.“  
Thiel belässt es dabei. Er will sich nicht aufdrängen. Aber er kann lange nicht einschlafen, und an Boernes flacher Atmung erkennt er, dass es ihm ebenso geht.

Am nächsten Tag googelt er diesen Celestini.  
Ein unverschämt gutaussehender Typ. Graumelierte Haare, obwohl er sicher erst Vierzig ist, und große dunkle Augen. Sogar auf dem Foto auf der Universitätshomepage schafft es Celestini, auszusehen wie ein Model.  
Thiel bekommt Magenschmerzen.

∞ ∞ ∞

Am letzten Abend der Konferenz liegt Thiel wieder allein im Bett. Er hat versucht fernzusehen, aber das Programm ist nur an ihm vorübergerauscht. Dann hat er sich Pasta gekocht, aber er hat nur zwei oder drei Bissen runterbekommen, dann hat er die pappigen Nudeln in den Mülleimer gekippt.  
Jetzt fühlt er sich leer. Leer und alt und müde. Wie ein Luftballon, aus dem man die Luft rauslässt und der dann ganz verschrumpelt und eklig am Boden liegen bleibt.  
Thiel wird wachbleiben. Heute wird er wachbleiben. Denn er weiß, was passiert, und das muss nicht bis zum Morgen aufgeschoben werden. Manche Dinge klärt man leichter im Dunklen. Und so wartet er, während die leuchtenden Zeiger auf seinem Wecker weiterrücken und der Verkehrslärm draußen abebbt.

Es klickt leise, als Boerne die Tür aufschließt und seine Schuhe abstreift. Thiel hört, dass er sich bemüht, so wenig Lärm zu machen wie möglich. Damit Thiel ja nicht aufwacht.  
Als Boerne endlich ins Schlafzimmer kommt, noch immer im Anzug, setzt sich Thiel auf. Er möchte etwas sagen, aber er weiß nicht, was. „Hallo“, bringt er schlussendlich über die Lippen.  
Boerne sieht überrascht aus, beinahe ein wenig ängstlich. Ertappt. Wie ein Hase, der vor die Flinte läuft und weiß, dass der Schuss treffen wird. Thiels Blick ist jetzt dieser Schuss, und er trifft. Blattschuss. Nur dass im Gegensatz zum unschuldigen Hasen Boerne sehr wohl weiß, warum er erschossen wird. Thiel sieht ihn schlucken. „Du weißt es, nicht wahr?“  
Thiel zuckt mit dem Schultern, obwohl sie sich schwer wie Blei anfühlen. „Mja. War nicht so schwer zu erraten.“  
Boerne sinkt in sich zusammen. „Ich – ich wollte das nicht. Nicht so.“ Sogar jetzt sieht er schön aus, mit der blassen Haut und den riesigen grünen Augen. So schön. Vielleicht ist das ein Teil des Problems. Boerne ist schon immer ein bisschen zu schön gewesen. Boerne und Thiel. Der Schöne und das Biest.  
Sie sehen sich an, lange, bis Boerne Thiels Blick nicht mehr standhalten kann. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich gehe“, murmelt er. Er wendet sich ab, doch Thiel sagt: „Wart‘ mal.“  
„Ja?“  
„Wo willst du denn hin?“  
Boerne macht eine unbestimmte Bewegung mit dem Kopf. „Ich fahre ins Institut und schlafe dort.“  
Thiel schüttelt den Kopf. „Musst du nicht. Schlaf hier. Im Bett. Ist doch Blödsinn, jetzt noch rumfahren.“

Er sieht, dass Boerne ablehnen will, aber sein entschiedener Blick verhindert es. Warum ihm was daran liegt, dass Boerne hier schläft, weiß er nicht genau. Aber es ist immerhin Boernes Wohnung. Und die provisorische Pritsche im Institut ist so unbequem, dass Boerne immer alles wehtut, wenn er sie benutzt.  
Sie liegen nebeneinander. Wach. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihm alles wehtut, innendrin, saugt Thiel das alles auf. Boernes Nähe, sein leises Atmen, die Art, wie er immer sein Kopfkissen zurechtschiebt. Nie wieder werden sie so nebeneinander liegen. Nie wieder.

„Es tut mir leid, Frank“, flüstert Boerne nach einer Weile.

„Mir auch“, antwortet Thiel.

∞ ∞ ∞

Am Morgen packt Thiel seine Sachen. Gut, dass Boerne seine alte Wohnung noch nicht wieder vermietet hat. So hat er eine Übergangslösung, bis er was Neues gefunden hat.

Eigentlich hätte Thiel es von Anfang an wissen müssen. Und vielleicht hat er es ja auch gewusst, irgendwie, ganz hinten in seinem Kopf, in einer dieser Schubladen, die man nur sehr ungern aufmacht. 

Deshalb ist er auch nicht überrascht, als es dann passiert.

Verletzt, ja.

Traurig, das auch.

Aber nicht überrascht. Nicht einmal das kleinste bisschen.

Die Tür schließt sich leise, ganz behutsam. Und endgültig.

**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry? O_O (bitte steinigt mich nicht, mir war nach einer traurigen Geschichte^^)


End file.
